moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeepers Creepers 3
| runtime = 100 minutes | country = | language = English | gross = $2.2 million }} Jeepers Creepers 3 is a 2017 American horror film written and directed by Victor Salva and the third installment in the Jeepers Creepers. It stars Jonathan Breck, Meg Foster and Stan Shaw. Gina Philips returns in a cameo, her first time returning to the franchise since the original film. Plot A sergeant (Stan Shaw) and his task force embark on a mission to destroy the Creeper (Jonathan Breck) on its last day of feeding. The Creeper soon fights back when they get close to discovering its mysterious and dark origins. Cast *Jonathan Breck as the Creeper *Meg Foster as Gaylen Brandon *Gabrielle Haugh as Addison Brandon *Stan Shaw as Sheriff Dan Tashtego *Joyce Giraud as Deputy Dana Lang *Jordan Salloum as Kenny Brandon *Ryan Moore as Kirk Mathers *Brandon Smith as Sergeant Davis Tubbs *Gina Philips as Trish Jenner (cameo) Reception Critical response Jeepers Creepers 3 received mixed reviews, dividing the opinion of the critics, while some defined it as good or regular, others called it the best film in the franchise. Joshua Millican from Horror Freak News gave the film a mostly positive review, saying, "Jeepers Creepers 3 is a hit, but fans who have waited more than a decade to see it might suffer from too-high expectations. Still, it's a solid sequel and entertaining as hell. Hints at the Creeper's origins are compelling, and everything looks fantastic. It's horror bubble gum that's easy to consume and fun to partake in". Film critic Steve Pulaski gave the film a mixed review, saying, "Through all its shortcomings, some admittedly due to what the wonders the passing of time does to one's expectations, I did find some enjoyment in Jeepers Creepers 3. All of these films have been a tad different from their predecessor, and this one is no exception. It clearly wants to give fans something they can appreciate, it just doesn't always know the best route." Steve Barton in review to Dread Central gave the film three and a half out of five stars and said, "At the end of the day if you're a fan of the franchise, you'll be happy with this latest entry… which for my tastes is better than the second but just falls short of the goodness and quality of the original experience. The door has been left open for Jeepers Creepers 4, and whether or not that will happen remains to be seen". Sequel In an interview for Diabolique, actress Gina Philips revealed that Victor Salva has a plot ready for a fourth installment in franchise. She said "Victor has written what happens from the second after the conclusion of Jeepers Creepers 3. I think that's all I'm allowed to say about it but he wrote in such detail and he had a lot of flashbacks to what happened over the years that it made it very easy for me. I got to see what will eventually happen to the character and he put enough flashbacks in there that I got to see what happened to her over the last 15 years. Let's just say, there's more to come." Category:2017 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:American horror films Category:Horror films